


Busy Morning

by tauriel777



Category: Actors RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee are in LA to attend Peter Jackson's star ceremony......smut happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Richlee  
> As always I own nothing etc etc.  
> If smut is not your thing, kindly move along!

Richard is sitting at the table in the posh hotel in LA, reading the paper and enjoying his morning tea. He hears movements coming from the king size bed across the room and glances over the top of the paper, but the only thing he sees is Lee rolling from his side to his back, still sound asleep. Lee is sprawled out, very much naked and Richard can't help but admire his gorgeous body, still not quite believing that this is his boyfriend of several years now.

Wow, time goes by fast and what great years it has been, he never imagined he would find the love of his life and let alone on a movie set on the other side of the world. They had met and there was something there right away, a spark, chemistry and once they started dating, Richard had never felt like that about anyone else before Lee. They are soul mates, they compliment each other so well, both are passionate about their craft and also understand what comes with the territory, the long hours on sets, being away from home for weeks and living out of a suit case. They had wrapped the Hobbit and their relationship had just gotten stronger, Richard moved across the pond at some point and they had continued to quietly support each other. Yes they are out to their close family and friends, but they fiercely guard their private lives and really don't feel it is anyone business that they are together.

He glances back at sleeping Lee, letting his eyes roam over that perfect body, his very broad shoulders with the cutest freckles, he long arms with gorgeous biceps and his wide chest. His eyes travels down to Lee's stomach and further down, he swallows hard when he sees Lee's cock, half hard and looking delicious. He feels himself getting aroused just looking and thinks about all the times that cock that sent him into utter bliss. Richard has had his share of relationships before Lee, all with women and the sex had always sort of gone down hill after a while, but not with Lee. The sex is still hot! 

Richard looks at the clock on the nightstand, sighs, puts the paper down and gets up, walking towards the bed. He grabs Lee's big toe and wiggles it "Rise and shine sleepy head, the cars will be here in an hour".

Lee lets out a groan, he is not a morning person when he is not working and never will be, he rolls on his side and covers his head with the pillow, whining "5 more minutes.....I am tired".

Richard yanks the pillow from Lee and hits him in the head with it "I wonder why? Get up you lazy arse".

Lee covers himself with the sheets and mumbles "Because I recall somebody got fucked really good last night".

"Yes and it was mind blowing as always, Lee, but you really need to get your butt in the shower or you will look like a bum when we get there" and he hits Lee again with the pillow, but is surprised when Lee grabs the pillow and Richard's arms and yanks him down on the bed, quickly rolling them over, so Richard is pinned beneath him "So you think I look like a bum, huh?"

Richard is trying to wiggle out, but Lee has a firm grip on his arms, holding them on either side of his face "Well, you are kind of a hot bum, but still.......this is Peter's big day and we need to look our best".

"Oh, so now I am hot too?" and lowers himself on top of Richard, grinding his hips against Richard's and feeling him go hard under the robe, the only thing Richard had been wearing "So how hot do you think I am?".

Richard groans when he feels Lee's erection thru his robe and can't help pushing against it and they lock eyes and Lee released Richard's hands and they embrace in a searing kiss and grinding against each other, Richard moans "Fuck, Lee.......you are the hottest thing I have ever seen".

Lee reaches down and unties Richard's robe and they are finally chest to chest and grinding their hips, trying to get more friction and Lee travels down Richard's body, first kissing his pulse point on his neck, moving down to his collar bone and over his chest, licking around each nipples until they are peaked and going further down. He blows air on Richard cock first and then slowly swirls his tongue around the head, licking up the drops that are leaking from the slit. He looks up at Richard, seeing him with eyes closed and cheeks flushed "You look so hot like this, Richard! Your hard cock standing at attention and all worked up for me baby".

Richard is a mess, wanting more friction, grabbing at Lee's hair and Lee opens his mouth and swallows as much of Richard's length as possible and starts to suck hard. Richard throws his head back as he arches his spine in pure pleasure and lets out a loud moan "oh god, Lee....that feels incredible". Lee continues to lick and sucks Richard until Richard's phone goes off over on the table and it wont stop. He finally pops off "Damn it, Richard.....I am going to throw it in the toilet for ruining the mood" and he gets up, walking naked across the room, he own hard cock aching for release. He grabs the phone and looks at it and back at Richard "It is your goddamn agent wanting to remind you that the car will be here in 45 min. Does she thinks we are morons and wont remember?".

Richard gets out of bed and takes the phone out of Lee's hand, turns it on silent and throws it on the bed. He wraps one hand around Lee's cock and kisses him with passion "I don't give a shit right now, we are busy" and Lee grabs Richard's ass and pulls them together, pushing into Richard's hand as he is still stroking Lee.

Richard pulls his lips away for a minute "Maybe we should take this to the shower, kill two birds with one stone" and they both make a B line for the shower, Lee grabbing the lube from the night stand on the way there. 

Lee turns on the shower and they both step in as Richard pushes Lee against the shower wall and kissing him hard. They are grinding against it other, Lee is panting and forcefully puts his hands on either side of Richard's face "I want you inside of me right now!". Richard turns Lee around, making sure to run his hands down Lee's broad chest and to his rock hard cock, sliding his hand over the shaft a few times and rubbing his thumb over the swollen head, moaning in arousal as he feels Lee's precum on his fingers. He bites Lee's shoulder and growls in his ear "Fuck, you turn me on, baby". Lee's pushes his ass against Richard's straining cock and he braces himself against the shower wall "Richard, just shut up and fuck me!". Richard quickly spreads some lube on his finger and cock, reaching to make sure Lee is ready and then removes his hand and enters Lee in one hard stroke, Lee throws his head back and moans "oh fuck yeah, Richard" and Richard starts moving, causing them both to groan and swear. 

Richard could make a sailor blush with the stuff coming out of his mouth right now and Lee is grateful they are in the shower since he hopes it will muffle the moaning and cursing. Funny how Richard is so soft spoken and shy, but when they are in bed, it is a totally different story and it turns Lee on to know that only with him Richard feels comfortable enough to just let go. Richard has a firm grip on Lee's hip with one hand and he reaches around and wraps the other hand around Lee's cock again, pumping it "Holy shit, Lee, you feel so fucking good. Come with me babe" and he thrust harder, pounding Lee's prostate over and over and that does it. Lee bucks and pushes into Richard's hand and comes hard, spilling all over and moaning loudly "oh god, Richard". Lee is holding himself up against the wall with both hands and feels Richard grab his hips with both hands and thrust a few more times before flooding him with his warmth and shouting "Fuch, Lee!".

They are both breathing hard, Richard leans against Lee's back and they just stand there for a few, trying to catch their breaths and come back down from the high. Lee finally gathers enough strength to turn around and wraps his arm around Richard and they meet in a tender kiss "Shit, that was amazing".  Richard looks at him with his searing blue eyes "I second that! And now we really need to get going". 

They hurry and shower, drying off quickly and getting dressed. 

Lee throws on his suit coat, grabs his phone and sunglasses and looks up, Richard is just staring at him "What's the matter, Richard?".

Richard walks over and just kisses Lee "Nothing, I just still can't believe I am this lucky. That you are mine".

Lee kisses him back and smiles "I think I am the lucky one".

"I love you, Lee".

" I love you more, Richard! Are you ready?".

Richard reaches for his sunglasses "Yep" and they step out the door, heading down to the cars waiting.

They get to Hollywood Blvd. and it is a mad house as expected. The fans go crazy when they step out! Lee and Richard are standing inside the roped off area along with a bunch of other people, they are talking quietly to each other, almost forgetting there are others around them until a photographer steps up to them "Excuse me, but can I take a picture of the two of you?", they both turn, look in the camera and smile.

As the photographer walks away, Lee leans over and says quietly in Richard's ear "Well, the Richlee fandom will explode once that one hits the internet later today". Richard looks at him lovingly "I know" and they walk over to take their seats.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, comments welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
